Valentine's Day
by Ryuko-chan
Summary: Can a wish make everyone understand the meaning of Valentine's day? In Cephiro, yes. A varied tale of love and loss characterizing all of Reayearth 2 Cephiro. (A/U F/F H/L C/L etc...) Grammar fixed! (3/18/03)


                Umi Ryuuzaki sat up in her bed, disheveled a bit, and eyes wide with a surprise of sleep, "Mother?" she shouted into the gloom. She blinked, "Oh, yes.." she said, "I'm in Cephiro.." she said. She lay down, and turned over once again. A few hours later, when she really awoke, she smiled, and stretched, and looked out into the new morning. The cracked and barren landscape around her did nothing to ruin her good feeling. 

                She walked out into the hall, and into the throne room, where Hikaru and Fuu were speaking with Clef. 

                "Guess what day today is!?" she announced cheerily. 

                Fuu and Hikaru looked up, "What day is it?" Hikaru asked. 

                Fuu blinked, "Yes, Umi-san, I was unaware that it was any special day, here in Cephiro." She said smilingly. Umi shook her head.

                "Ah ah ah.. Who said it had to be in Cephiro? Counting from when we first arrived here, today is Valentine's day!" she said brightly.

                "Oh! Umi-chan! Fuu-chan! I haven't got any chocolates for you!" Hikaru shouted unhappily. 

                Umi sighed, "Oh, don't worry, Hikaru! I think it's just enough to acknowledge today, even here, a faraway land. It makes me think of home." 

                Clef looked up, and raised an eyebrow, "Valentine's day?" he said. 

                Umi smiled,"Oh, Valentine's day is a holiday in our world." Umi said. 

                The doors burst open, "Valentine's day?" said a voice in a garish Osaka accent, "What kind of holiday is that?" Caldina asked. 

                Behind her were Ascot, Lafarga, and Ferio.

                "It's a holiday for love!" Hikaru grinned at Caldina. 

                Caldina blinked, "Oh." She said. 

                Fuu nodded, "Yes. It's a holiday for love, dedicated to a saint in our world. It was said to be the day when birds chose their mates, but now, in Japan, it's a holiday when girls give chocolates, a type of candy, to the boys that they like, and to their friends and family. Boys sometimes also give them to the girls they like."  Fuu added. 

                Ferio looked at her, and blinked.

                "Well, holidays are all well and good, but what are chocolates?" Caldina asked, hands on hips. 

                "Chocolates are a kind of candy. I suppose they don't have them here." Hikaru said gloomily. 

                Fuu smiled, "It's all right Hikaru. Just so long as you are thinking of us, there is no need for chocolates." Fuu said. 

                Umi smiled, "My mother's birthday is on Valentine's day. Today was the day my father proposed to her. He put her ring in a chocolate, and when she bit into it, she almost chipped a tooth. My father told me that story every year on Valentine's.." she said, distantly. 

                Hikaru put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, Umi-chan," she said, "You'll still get to hear the story, for many years to come." 

                Umi covered Hikaru's hand with her own, "I know that." She said, smiling, "I just wish that I could be at home, on this holiday." She said. 

                "So… This holiday is the day when people show others who they love." Ferio considered. 

                Fuu blushed. 

                Caldina smiled, "I see!" she said with a smile, "A holiday to tell people that you love them…" she said, winking up at Ascot.                 Ascot blushed. 

                Hikaru and Fuu looked at each other, with a tilt of their heads. 

                Umi sighed, and walked over the to the window, "Oh, well, I wonder whether all the people in this world know what a special day today is…" she said distantly, staring up into the sky. 

                Hikaru smiled, walking over to her, and leaning on her back, "I bet you they do." She said.

                "I believe so as well, Miss Umi." Fuu said with a smile, standing behind her. 

                Umi smiled at her, and then looked right out the window, "I hope so.." she mumbled.

                Miles above, another face gazed out a window, and sighed pensively as well. 

                "Zazu?" Geo asked. 

                Zazu turned his face from the window, "Huh…" he answered. 

                Geo tilted his head, "What's the matter?" he asked. 

                Zazu shrugged, "I don't know… I was just… thinking." He said. He turned to face Geo, "Where's Eagle?" he asked. 

                "Sleeping." Geo said, "He's very tired." 

                Zazu nodded, "I noticed…" he said. He looked up at Geo, "Geo? Did you ever wonder what life would be like if we hadn't come here?" he asked. 

                Geo scratched his head, "Yeah, I guess.." he said, "What do you mean?" 

                Zazu shook his head, "I don't know… I just was thinking about it.. You see, back home, before I came here, I was a sort of.. loner." He said with a rueful half-smile. 

                Geo blinked, "Loner? Like.. how so?" he asked, curious. 

                Zazu shrugged, "Well, I spent a lot of my time in my basement, tinkering with things. I built my own mech at the age of 13. But.. I never had any friends to hang out with." 

                Geo laughed out loud, once, "I can't say that I believe that!" he exclaimed. 

                "Well, it's true!" Zazu said, voice cracking with repressed frustration.

                "Zazu.." Geo said, no longer laughing. 

                "No one would be my friend, because I was too short, or they didn't like the looks of me, or they didn't want to be branded a nerd! I never went out with anyone! Ever! And I had heard that the women of Cephiro didn't care what you looked like, and I decided to sign up for this mission!" he sighed,  "But we've been here for so long, and I realize, that even if we do win, or ever get to go down to the lands, all of them would be afraid of me, or hate me for taking over their lands!" He sighed, "I'll never find someone to love." He said. 

                Geo sighed, "Zazu…" he said, then he smiled, "Look at you, getting all upset.. You're young yet, you have years and years ahead of you. You know that? I won't let you get upset over something so little." 

                "Geo.." Zazu said, "I just want something to make my life worth living." He said.

                Geo smiled, "What has everything about this country, not to mention those Magic Knights, taught you but that friendship makes anyone's life worth living…" he sighed, "And I think that if I can't make my friends happier, I'm going to run out of my secret stash.." he said. 

                Zazu looked up questioningly, and saw that Geo held an open box toward him. It was his secret candy stash. Zazu looked up, but smiled when he saw that Geo was grinning, "I suppose you're right…" Zazu said, "I wonder what made me think of that, today." He said. 

                Geo shrugged, "Don't worry, Zazu, there's only a problem if you make it one. Like I said, you've got years and years ahead of you, and nothing at all to worry about. I know that tons of girls are waiting for a guy just like you. One who will compliment them all the time, aren't I right?" he said, crossing his arms.

                Zazu grinned, "You've always been the voice of reason!" he said with a full mouth. Geo looked down at his candy box.

                "Hey! I didn't say you could eat it all!" he shouted. 

                Zazu grinned, and stood up, "I left some!"

                "Crumbs!" Geo said, growling.

                "If you want it back, come and get me!" Zazu said, holding up a candy-filled fist. 

                Geo growled, and ran after him.

                "AH! No!" Zazu shrieked, and ran out the lock.

                It was a wonder that Eagle didn't wake up with all the noise going on, but then again, was it really? Even so, Eagle wouldn't have wanted to wake up anyway. He would have probably been much as Zazu was, only ten times worse. Guilt was a strong emotion, and especially strong when concerning love. His sleep wasn't undisturbed in any case. He coughed a few times, and rolled over, whispering.

                "Forgive me… Lantis…" 

                A few airmiles from the mood swings of the NSX, Fahren's Dome lazily drifted. It almost looked as if the dragon would yawn, but was keeping itself from doing so with sheer mind power.

                "CHANG ANG!" Lady Aska shouted. 

                He jolted, standing straight up, and mumbling, "Mph, wha what!"

                "You were snoring!" she said, crossing her arms. 

                Chang Ang fiddled with his staff, "Yes.. Uh.. I apologize, Aska-sama," Chang Ang said. 

                Aska growled, "Why did father make me bring an old man like yourself along with me?" she asked.

                "Well, Aska-sama, He was duly concerned about your studies, and wanted me to some along to be a steadying hand on your impulses." He recited. 

                Aska crossed her arms, "You've been preparing that speech for some time, haven't you?" she asked. 

                He nodded, "Well, yes, I knew you would ask it at some point. Chang Ang said amiably. 

                Aska crossed her arms, "Chang Ang, where's Sang Yung? I'm so bored! Tell me a story!" she shouted. 

                The old man looked thoughtful and switched his staff to his other hand,"All right, I'll tell you a story from when I was young.." he said, stroking his beard.

                Aska looked up, "You were young once, Chang Ang???" she asked. 

                He sweatdropped, "Yes, Aska-sama, practically everyone was young at least once in their life.." he said patiently.

                "But, I figured you were born an old man with a beard… That's all I remember of you!" she said. 

                The old man smiled warmly, "Well, I've lived longer than you've even imagined, Aska-sama. I remember when your father was your age… Your mother too… She was just like you…" he turned away from his memories and back to Princess Aska,  "In any case, when I was young, I studied in the priesthood near my home. I went to school there, of course.. Every day when I went to school, I passed by this cute little house and every day there was a beautiful little girl watering the flowers out there. She would lean over into the pool and greet the fish, while she fed them, wishing them a good morning." 

                "That's weird." Aska said distastefully.

                "Perhaps, but I was young, only about 15 years old, and I thought it was sweet. So every day I would watch the beautiful young woman greet the fish, and every day I would walk past, to school, even though I wanted to lean on the fence and talk to her."  

                "Why didn't you?" Aska asked, curious now.

                "I was very shy at that age, especially around girls. So, one day I was just about to walk right past her once again when I overheard her conversation with the fish.

                'Do you see that boy?' she asked, 'Well, I knew you probably didn't.. You see, he goes to the priesthood for school just down that block a little.' I paused, trying not to look as if I was listening.

                'He seems to be very shy, don't you think… I like him.' She said. My face went bright red, and I made to walk away. She looked at me and smiled, and then leaned over to talk to her fish.

                'I hope one day he stops to talk to me. He looks like a very interesting person, don't you think?' And I walked away, blushing horribly. The next day, I walked by her, and she was talking to the fish once more. 

                'Do you think I should go say hello to him? Oh, no, I couldn't, that would be too forward of me… I'm going to just wait for him to greet me.' And of course, I walked past. So, it went on, in this fashion, for days, until one day, I found that she wasn't there. I looked all around the yard, but she wasn't there. So, I climbed over the fence, being a student and a noble, and therefore privileged to do so, and I found the box of fish food, left out from the day before. I leaned down to the fish, and looked at them. For a moment, all I saw was my own reflection, but as soon as the food hit the water, I saw the fish. 

                I blinked,'G-good morning.' I said, 'Where is the girl who usually feeds you?' They didn't seem to know, 'I hear her talk to you, sometimes..' I said, 'She is so very pretty that I fear I will never be able to approach her…' I'm sure I sounded very dejected, but I was so intent at talking to the fish, that I never noticed that she was watering the flowers behind me. She came up behind me, just as I said, 'Well, I hope your mistress comes back soon..' and I turned around. There she was, staring right at me. 

                She smiled,'Good morning, young man…' she said, 'Thank you for feeding my fish.' She said. 

                I said, 'M-my name is Ang… Chang Ang….' 

                She giggled, 'I am Ming Liu-yue,' she said. 

                I blushed, and said, 'I, um, have to go to school…' 

                She nodded, and waved as I left, 'Come visit me again, Mr. Chang.' She said, kindly, and I nodded." Chang Ang paused.

                "Is that all?" Aska asked.

                "Yes." Chang Ang answered, "In that particular story." He said. 

                She frowned, "But what about the girl, and you, what happened???" she asked. 

                "Aska-sama, that is a story for another day." He said jovially. 

                Aska growled, and looked thoughtful, "Well, I can't see Chang Ang being married, or being in love.. So, you must have just been friends." She looked hopefully at him, "Is that it??" she asked. 

                Chang Ang sighed the sigh of the long-suffering, "Very good friends for a very long time." He said.

                "Is she still alive, can I meet her???" the little princess asked.

                Chang Ang looked thoughtful, "Well, Aska-sama, maybe after you come back from Cephiro, you can meet her." 

                "Ok, Chang Ang." She said, grinning. 

                "Um, Aska-sama.." came a tentative voice. 

                Aska turned to the door, "Oh, good morning, Sang Yung!" she shouted, jumping down from her throne, "I missed you!" 

                Sang Yung blushed, "U-h… Hai, Aska-sama." He said. He was holding something behind his back. 

                Aska blinked, "What is that, Sang Yung?" she asked. 

                Sang Yung blushed, "Um… Well, I thought that if Aska-sama couldn't get a rune god from the Magic Knights, that… Maybe I could…" he trailed off and brought a piece of paper from behind his back. On it was a deep purple and red Mashin, drawn by a young and unpracticed hand. 

                Aska's eyes lit up, "OH! SANG YUNG!! It's beautiful!" she said. She picked it up, and hung it right above her throne, then stood back to admire it, "There, that's my goal! Sang Yung!"

                "Yes?" 

                "You will help me reach it, won't you?" she said sweetly.

                "Uh.. Yes, Aska-sama." He replied.

                "That's good! Thank you Sang Yung!" she shouted, smiling. 

                Sang Yung blushed, "You're very welcome, Lady Aska." He replied. 

                Not only was the Dome thinking of love, so, too, was the Bravada, mobile fortress of Chizeta. The elder sister, Tatra, sat on her resplendent pillows, and sipped a cup of tea. Tarta, as usual, was pacing up and down the halls of the fortress. 

                Tatra giggled, "Oh, Tarta." She said in a sweet accent, not unlike Caldina's, "You know, I wonder if father and mother will mind us not taking over Cephiro.." she said.

                "I never agreed to that!" Tarta said, crossing her arms. 

                Tatra giggled, "Oh, Tarta, when you cross your arms like that, you look just like our Djinn!" she said. 

                Tarta growled, and clenched up her fists, staring accusingly at her sister, "I never said that I didn't want to become the Pillar!" she said. 

                Tatra smiled, "But, dear sister, remember what that young Magic Knight said… Don't you want to find love?" she asked with a tilt of her head, eyes completely serious. 

                Tarta looked troubled, "Well… Of course.. I do." She said, "But I also want Chizeta to become powerful and large!" she shouted. 

                She sat down, looking thoughtful.

                "Which would you rather have?" Tatra asked, leaning forward. 

                Tarta screwed up her lips angrily, "I suppose.. Love." She said, resignedly. 

                Tatra nodded, and clapped her hands with a smile, "Then, it's settled, we head for home, and Tarta-onee-chan will find her husband, one who looks just like Djinn!" Tatra said with a smile. 

                Tarta growled, "STOP SAYIN' THAT!" she shouted, stomping her foot, "Ah never said that Ah would go home!" she growled, her accent becoming prominent in her anger. 

                Tatra sighed, "I suppose, onee-chan." She said, "If nothing will change your mind, we can stay here and wait to see if the situation changes. However," and her eyes flashed, "I am the older sibling, and still yet can I send us home whenever I wish." 

                Tarta turned, "You wouldn't, though?" she said. Tatra shook her head.

                "You're right, I wouldn't." she said, "However, even though you are my sister, I can't let you choose my destiny." She said.    Tarta blinked, "I never would, onee-sama.." she said. 

                "I know." Tatra said calmly, sipping her tea. 

                Tarta sighed, and then blinked, "Onee-sama… I've been meaning to ask you…" she jumped up, and looked her sister in the eye, "Who's this boyfriend?" 

                Tatra giggled, "Oh, I won't tell you that." She said. 

                Tarta smiled, and the tip of her tongue stuck out of the side of her mouth, as she screwed up her face in thought, "I can guess, then.." she said, "Is it… Ali?" she asked. 

                Tatra shook her head.

                "Hasan?" 

                Another shake. 

                "Hakeem?" 

                Yet still another no. 

                "Alijah!" 

                No.

                "Not Alijah? Come on, tell me!!" 

                "Oh, my dear little sister, I will tell you when I wish it." She said calmly, taking another sip of her tea.

                "Not even a hint??" she said. 

                "No." her sister said. 

                She sighed. 

                Though the rest of Cephiro was basking in the feelings of love that permeated it, one place was not reflecting the happy feelings of the holiday. However, this was really not amazing, because it wasn't technically part of Cephiro, despite being very close. This place was called Debonair Castle. And the inhabitants were not entirely happy, or basking in love. Though I never did say that they were sad, or unhappy. There are few words to describe the feelings that one can see in the Castle Debonair. One word is malice.

                "Oh, Mother!" Nova shouted.

                "Yes.." The mysterious Lady Debonair replied.

                "Oh, Mother, the most strange thing happened today. Hikaru felt sad in regards to love." She said.

                "Oh, really." Her mother answered in the way mothers do when they're humoring their children.

                "Yes, mother. She was listening to her friend Umi talk about some ridiculous love holiday, and she felt sad about it. I wonder if she knows how very much I love her." She said with a poisonous tone. 

                Debonair smiled, "You will have another chance to show her very soon, my dear." She said. 

                Nova smiled at her mother, "I know. But she loves her friends much more than she loves me." Nova said, "I hope she realizes soon that I'm the only one who will never stop loving her. Never." 

                Debonair lifted her arms, "My dear, as Cephiro will soon realize that the only master possible can be me, so will Hikaru realize that you are the only one she shall see." Debonair said.

                "Thank you mother!" Nova said. 

                Both of them seemed to disregard that despite the love which spread across the land, neither of them had reaffirmed, or even in the first place affirmed that they loved each other. And how could they? For though evil is no stranger to love, Evil cannot love itself, and so perhaps Evil can love only that which is pure and good, never that which is evil. So it is not strange that no love was exchanged between this mother and daughter, for those whom they correspond to love each other without bounds, and with neither rhyme nor reason. So, in this case, no one should question the lack of love between mother and daughter. Cephiro castle, however, where we started this tale, was nowhere near as barren of love as the Castle Debonair was. 

                Fuu Hououji looked out the window, where the lightning crackled over a dusty plain. 

                She sighed,"It will always hit in a different place." She remarked, "Right, Ferio?" she asked. 

                Ferio jumped, and then smiled, "I thought to surprise you, for once." He said. 

                Fuu smiled as she stared out the window, "What do you wish to speak to me about, Ouji-sama?" she said. 

                He grimaced, "Please… Don't call me that." He said, "It makes me feel old." He shrugged, "I just felt like talking to you. I wanted to know more about this holiday, Valentine's day." He said. 

                She blushed, "What.. exactly, would you like to know?" she asked, staring at his reflection in the window before her. 

                He shrugged, "I don't know. The history." He said. 

                Fuu smiled, "Well, it began as a holiday of Europe, a continent in our Earth. It was made to commemorate a saint, a type of holy man. When he died, it became the holiday of love. Commemorated by hearts, and candy, it came to our country, where it was adopted."

                "Tokyo?" he interjected. 

                Fuu turned, blinking, "What?" she said. 

                Ferio blushed, "Tokyo. Isn't that your country?" he asked with a shrug, "You always refer to it as home." He remarked.

                Fuu shook her head, giggling, "Oh, no, Tokyo is the city that we live in. Our country is called Nihon, or Japan." 

                He nodded, "It's a pretty name." He said, "So how do you celebrate it?" he asked.

                "Well, by showing people that you love them, often with cards, or chocolate. In our country, people exchange chocolates with their friends and family. According to the fanfare given with a gift, people often can tell when other people are in love with them. Also, people give gifts sometimes, and go out to dinner." 

                Ferio smiled, "How about you?" he said, "What kinds of chocolates did you get?" he asked, standing next to her. 

                She blinked, "The usual, I suppose. Friendship, obligation. My sister, Kuu always gave me a card." She said. 

                "No boys?" he asked. 

                Fuu blushed, "Not usually." She said. 

                He smiled, "I don't know whether to be pleased or worried." 

                She whirled, "What was that supposed to mean?" she asked. 

                He shrugged, "Well, here is my gift for you." He said, and, leaning over, gave her a small peck on the cheek. 

                She blushed bright red, "I-I have nothing for you." She stuttered. 

                He shrugged, "That's all right. Just so long as you're here, I don't need anything else." He said, and he walked off. 

                Fuu blushed fervently as he walked off. She sighed, and touched her cheek with the hint of a smile. Steps clacked in the hallway, and Fuu turned.

                "Fuu-chan!" Hikaru called. 

                "Oh, Hikaru-san, there you are." Fuu said with a smile.

                "There I am? I've been looking all over for you!" Hikaru shouted, child-like hand motions accompanying her speech. 

                "I'm sorry…" Fuu said, "I have just been telling Ferio about the origins of the Saint Valentine's day holiday." 

                Hikaru grinned, "You have, have you?" she said playfully. 

                Fuu blushed bright red, "Why, yes, I have!" she retorted in a very un-Fuu-like way. 

                Hikaru giggled, "And did he _kiss _you??" she asked. 

                Fuu turned another shade of red, one more dynamic than her previous shade. She shook her head. 

                Hikaru made a moue, "Not even a little bit??" 

                Fuu blushed as red as Hikaru's hair, "Well… on the cheek. Once." She said, in a very quiet voice.

                "WAI!!!" Hikaru shouted, startling Mokona out of his hiding place behind a pillar. 

                "Puu!" he enthused along with her. 

                Fuu covered her face, embarrassed, "And what did he say…." Hikaru pressed. 

                Fuu mumbled something behind her hands.

                "What?" Hikaru pressed sweetly, leaning forward to hear better. 

                "M-Miss Hikaru?" said a voice behind her. It caught her off guard, so much so, that she lost her balance, and caught Fuu's arm to help her up. 

                She turned, "Ascot?" she said. Ascot blushed.

                "Um.." he said, "Excuse me… I wanted to…. Ask you something.." he said, stammering slightly. 

                Hikaru opened her eyes in questioning innocence, "What is it?" she said. 

                He blushed further, and blinked, pushing up his bangs to look her in the eye, "It's about….." there was a long pause, "Umi.." he said. 

                Hikaru grinned, "Ascot, do you like Umi?" she asked very sweetly. 

                Ascot blushed even more deeply. 

                Fuu giggled, "Ascot-san, what do you wish to ask about Umi?" she questioned nicely. 

                Ascot took a deep breath, "This… Valentine.. holiday." he said thoughtfully, "Do you think it would be proper.. I mean.. becoming, or appropriate… for me… I mean… If I.." 

                "You want to give Umi-chan a present?" Hikaru asked. 

                Ascot nodded sharply, "So… What… I mean…" 

                "You wish to inquire what she would like to receive, is that not so, Ascot-san?" Fuu asked. 

                Ascot nodded again. 

                Hikaru grinned, "Don't worry about it Ascot-chan! I'm positive that Umi would welcome whatever came from your heart." She said with a warm smile. 

                Ascot let out a long-held breath. 

                Fuu held up her forefinger, "Of course, I don't know that Umi would very kindly accept a gift of one of your friends." She said. 

                Ascot shook his head, "Of course not! I-I mean… I would never do that."  He said, "They're not mine to give." He finished. 

                Hikaru nodded, "I thought as much. But don't worry, whatever comes from your heart, she will like. I'm sure of it!" she said. 

                Ascot walked off, nodding, and smiling through his blush. 

                Hikaru grinned, "Well, Fuu-chan, would you like to accompany me to the garden?" she asked. 

                Fuu blinked, "Garden? Ok, Miss Hikaru."  She said with a smile. They walked down the hall together, talking about which flowers they liked best. 

                Fuu had a few speculations considering the flowers of Cephiro, "Remember those flowers that we had to fight, Hikaru-san.. they were a bit like a sunflower. I do hope that none of the flowers of this garden are like that." She said. 

                Hikaru assured her that they were not at all. 

                A figure flitted around the columns behind her, and frowned as they walked off, "That Hikaru girl." She muttered, preoccupied. 

                In Hikaru's arms, Mokona jumped out, and hopped back.

                "Mokona?" Hikaru asked, "Well, goodbye Mokona." Hikaru shrugged. 

                Mokona leapt down the hall, hopping over to the hovering fairy.

                "What are you doing here, you thing!" she shouted, "I want to know what that girl is doing going to the garden where Lantis always is!" she shouted. 

                "Puuu!!" Mokona blurted. She growled.

                "Can't even speak! Hmph! I'm following them!" she said. 

                Mokona growled, "Puuuuuu……" he warned. 

                Primera made a huffy face, "You can't stop me.." she taunted, "I can fly and you can't so- Mmmth." she said, sticking out her tongue. 

                Mokona took advantage of her inattention to jump on her, effectively pinning her to the ground. 

                She shrieked.

                "Mah!" she said, "Get off me you stupid Puu puu thing!!!!" she shouted. However, shouting at Mokona, who was an infinitely patient being, was not doing her any good. She stayed put. Just before she gave up, she muttered, "What are you… stupid thing.." 

                Umi sat in her room, thinking. The harsh winds outside hadn't abated. However, her heart was still light, and she wanted to talk to someone. However, she didn't know where Fuu or Hikaru were, and she didn't know who else she could talk to. Her door opened.

                "Hello, Miss Umi." Said a voice.

                "Presea?" She asked, "What are you doing here?" she asked. 

                She noticed a faint flicker of pain in the older woman's eyes, as her name was mentioned. Then it disappeared, and she smiled, and sat down, "Miss Caldina told me about your holiday. I wanted to come and talk to you, and hear about it." She said. 

                Umi shrugged noncommittally. 

                Presea put a finger to her lips, "However, if you are sick of talking about it.." she said. 

                Umi made a little half-smile, "I don't know.. Mentioning Valentine's day kind of just reminds me of how much being alone hurts." She said. 

                Presea nodded, "I know how you feel, I have lost loved ones, and holidays are always hard." She said.

                "You have holidays in Cephiro?" Umi asked. 

                Presea nodded, "A few." She said, "There's one commemorating the birth of the first pillar, and one which is upheld as the birth of our world. Strangely, I thought, they're not on the same day. Not even near each other. But.. That's something I don't know about." She said hastily, "Also, birthdays are hard." She said, "The one birthday that really hurts is my own." She murmured. 

                Umi tilted her head, "What do you mean?" she asked. 

                Presea looked up guiltily, "Oh, I'm sorry… .. I had a twin sister." She said, her eyes sad, "She and I looked just alike. Except for one thing… Well, anyway. She died when the pillar did." She said. 

                Umi looked sad, "But.. I thought that the pillar brought to life all those who died, and that's why you're here." She said, troubled. 

                Presea looked at her for a long moment. She smiled, and wiped away a tear,"There are some things that even a pillar can't do…" she mumbled. Then she looked up, blinking, "One of them is to affect circumstances after their death." She said hastily. 

                Umi nodded, "I suppose.. What was the difference?" she said.

                "What?" 

                "The one difference in your appearances. You and your sister." She said. 

                Presea blinked, "Well, it was that birthmark that Caldina pointed out." She said. 

                Umi nodded, "I see." she said. She shook her head, "Well, I'm sorry that I reminded you of your late sister with my nonsensical reminiscence about Valentine's." she said. 

                Presea shook her head, "Oh, no, it's not you.. I am reminded of her.. Every day. Every minute." _Every time someone calls my name. _She thought. She stood, "It was nice to talk to you Miss Umi. I hope that you don't take my ramblings too seriously." 

                Umi shook her head, "No, it was nice to speak to you, Miss Presea, I hope that, someday, you and your sister may find peace." She said with a smile. 

                Presea nodded. 

                Umi blinked, "It would be too much to ask to request her name, I know that." She said kindly. 

                Presea nodded, "You are absolutely right, Miss Umi, I thank you for not asking." She said, "Well, Good evening, Miss Umi." She said, turning to leave. 

                She shut the door behind her, and leaned against it, eyes shut, "Presea… her name was Presea.." she mumbled under her breath. She sighed, and walked down the hall, around the corner, and away. 

                Meanwhile, in the garden,

                "Oh, Hikaru-san, it's beautiful." Fuu said, smiling, "I wonder how I never found this place before." She said. 

                Hikaru shrugged, "It's a little bit out of the way, I suppose." She said. 

                Fuu blinked at the solemn figure who sat on the fountain. She recognized him, and waved with her customary kind smile, "Hello, Lantis-san. It is nice to see you again." She said, "I was hardly able to meet you the last time I saw you." 

                Lantis looked up, and blinked, "Hello." He said simply. 

                Hikaru smiled, "I was going to show Fuu the garden. I figured since we couldn't pick flowers for real, we could at least come here and see what flowers grew in Cephiro." She said, blushing slightly. 

                Fuu smiled, "I am interested to find out what flowers grow here, in such a different land." She said. 

                Lantis regarded them with eyes half-lidded, "Much the same flowers that grow in any other land, I'm sure." He said softly, "Though here, we don't appreciate them until they are gone." He said. 

                Fuu nodded, "But Lantis-san, it stands to reason that one would take something for granted if you see it every day." She countered. 

                "True." Lantis said, eyes slightly sad, "Though, no matter how long I stay here, I can't seem to forget the way the land looks now." He said. 

                Hikaru smiled sweetly, "Sorry if we're bothering you." She said, voice soft. 

                Lantis shook his head, "No, it's nice to see that something in this world can be strong, and remember what flowers look like." He said. 

                Fuu smiled, and Hikaru blushed. 

                In a bright hallway,

                "What do you think that he's doin' in there?" Caldina asked, putting her hands on her hips and making ready to knock on the door. 

                Lafarga stood with his hands limply crossed, and shrugged slightly, "All I know is that he wanted the door to be kept locked." He said. 

                Caldina paused, "Do you remember what Umi-chan said about that holiday?" Caldina asked, smiling coyly. 

                Lafarga blushed slightly, "Uh… Yeah." He said, scratching his nose nervously. 

                Caldina grinned slyly, "And…" She said.  

                "Um…" Lafarga relayed, blushing. 

                "You're so cute when you're flustered!" Caldina reported, rushing forward to kiss him. She stepped back with a smooth motion, "Why don't we go back to… my room?" she asked. 

                Lafarga didn't need to be asked twice. 

                In the room, Ascot was laboring heavily over a table. 

                _I wish I had some more useful powers than summoning.._ He thought, laying his head down in his hands. 

                "What can I make for Umi that will be good enough for her when all I can do is summon creatures?" he said, dejectedly. Young love often makes things seem worse than they are. However, for the inventive mind, not much is impossible. Just then, Ascot got an idea. 

                "Ah! …Maxima!" he shouted, and from a portal emerged a large man-bodied bird. The bird trilled and tilted its head. 

                "Hello, my friend." Ascot said warmly, and the bird's eyes smiled.

                Ascot lifted his arms to stroke the bird's great head, "You like Miss Umi, don't you?" he said.

                Trilling, the bird nodded. 

                "I need you to help me. Take me out into the world. I need to find something important. Can you do that for me?" he asked. 

                The bird nodded. 

                "Thank you, my friend. You are doing me a wonderful favor." Ascot said warmly, swinging up upon the beast's back. The creature swung open the window, which had been created large for just that purpose. He and one of the creatures which used to be his only friends soared out the window, and into the forbidding darkness beyond. 

                The tousle-headed mage, who was older than any normal human would dare imagine, stared up into the skylight of the large central chamber. He cocked his head as he heard the massive doors open, and a young woman stepped in. 

                "Doushi Clef?" she said.

                "Presea." Clef said, with a note of uncertainty in his voice. He had known from the beginning that this wasn't Presea. She was nearly as powerful as her sister, but in a different way. The reason that only Presea had been able to be the Soushi was because her sister couldn't have made the legendary weapons. This Presea had told him that. 

                "Hello Master Clef. I just wanted to wish you a…" she smirked, "Happy Valentine's day."

                Clef smiled weakly, "Well. A happy Valentines to you as well, Soushi."

                Presea looked down sadly at him, "Well… I… That's really all I wanted to say." She said, her eyes indicating that it really wasn't all she wanted to say.

                Clef smiled, "Miss… I hope that someday you think that the Magic Knights have recovered enough… to tell me your name." He said. 

                The not-Presea looked down, nodding. She smiled through her tears, "Of course.. Clef." She said, walking out the door. 

                Clef shook his head as the door closed. There was nothing he could do, but of course, he didn't like to admit that. She would be Presea for a very long time, there was no doubt about that. Probably longer than she could bear. 

                Far distant, Ascot' s beast battled the strange and confusing winds of the New Cephiro. As the winds whipped around it, Ascot leaned off his side, and pointed. The beast's head turned, and slowly, he descended. For a moment Ascot stood on the unsteady ground, retrieving the prize he had desired. He motioned the Bird-man upwards, and leapt upon his back. As they soared on the gusting winds toward the castle, Ascot's heart was immune to the biting wind. 

                He reentered through the window, and his bird-man smiled as best he could. With a sweeping hand motion, Ascot sent the beast-man back from whence he came. 

                Then, seating himself at his desk, he began his task. Luckily, he had a talent for this sort of thing, or he may not have been able to take on the challenge that he laid before him. After only a couple of hours, his gift was finished. 

                Meanwhile, Lafarga and Caldina had finished with their business in her room, and were once again frowning at the exterior of Ascot's door. 

                "What should we do about this?" Caldina asked, "It don't seem like he's coming out very soon."

                Lafarga frowned, "I don't know." 

                "Well.. If he don't come out soon, he's gonna lose his chance to do whatever he wanted to do so bad." Caldina said crossly, having an inkling of what the thing was. 

                Just then the door weakly creaked open, "Um.. Hello." Ascot said, smiling sheepishly.

                Caldina and Lafarga blinked.

                "Um…" Ascot said, "What are you doing?" 

                Caldina grinned, "We were waiting for you!" she shouted, "Come on!" she said, "It's time to go." 

                In Umi's bedroom, the three girls were sitting around the table, drinking tea. 

                Hikaru smiled, "Well, I'm glad that you reminded me of Valentine's Day, Umi.. Even if I didn't get to give any chocolate." 

                "Yes. It's quite a nice holiday." Fuu said, smiling benevolently, "Did you have a nice holiday, Miss Umi?" 

                Umi blinked, "Well.. I suppose." She said, "It wasn't as good as it would have been at home, but I like it here in Cephiro, anyway." She took a sip of her tea, and smiled.

                Just then, there was a knock at the door.

                Umi got up, and opened the door, surprised to see Ascot.

                "Ascot, what are you-?" she asked. 

                "I just came to…" he looked past her, and into the bedroom, "Um.. Can I talk to you out here?" he asked.

                "Sure." Umi said, coming out into the hall. Behind her, Hikaru and Fuu exchanged a glance.

                "What's the matter, Ascot?" Umi asked, curious but with a tinge of worry.

                Ascot blushed, "No-nothing's wrong… I just…" he blushed even more deeply, "I heard what you said.. about the Valentine's day…" he said.

                Umi smiled, "Oh, yeah. Did you want me to tell you more about it?" 

                Ascot shook his head, "No.. I mean, no thank you." He said, "Um.." he brought his hand from behind his back to reveal a gift, neatly wrapped in blue paper with a light blue ribbon, "But… this is for… you. I-Um.. Happy Valentine's day." He said, offering it.

                Umi's eyes widened, "Oh.. Oh Ascot.. But I didn't get anything for you!" she said, appalled at her negligence. 

                "Th-that's all right." Ascot said, "Um.. Unwrap it?" 

                Umi blinked, "Oh, of course!" She undid the bow, in the meticulous manner that so annoys the person who has given the gift. She removed the paper, opening the box with a curious smile. Her mouth dropped open as she drew out an intricate but somewhat childishly carved wooden dragon. There were a couple of nicks in it, and a few of the details were unable to be distinguished, but it was still amazing. 

                She gazed at it in shock, "Oh.. Ascot.." she said, her fingers grazing her lips in shock, "This is beautiful! Where did you get it?" she asked, looking at him. 

                Ascot smiled shortly, "Um… Well, I made it." He said, face red.

                Umi blinked, "Really?" she said. She smiled up at him, looking into his green eyes, "Well, thank you. It's the best Valentine's gift that I've ever gotten." She leaned forward and gave him a soft, sweet kiss on the cheek. 

                Half-smiling, Ascot pressed his hand to his cheek. He blushed again, "Well… You…You're" He paused, changing his train of thought, "You looked like you needed… a gift." He said.

                Umi smiled, looking at the little carving, "Thank you Ascot…" she said, looking up at him once more. She took a step back, opening the door, and stepping into the doorway. She looked into his eyes one more time, and then shut the door.

                When she disappeared, he leaned against the door, sighing. 

                "You're… the best gift I ever got, Umi…" he said, finishing his prior thought. But of course, Umi couldn't hear him anymore. 

                Though in previous years it had been a day of no consequence, that year's Valentine's day in Cephiro was one that all remembered, though some didn't remember it as Valentine's day. It was a day of love remembered, love lost, and love gained, for a world that was born and died for love. Nothing changed here, but for some reason everything was different.

THE END

Author's note: MAN what a cheesy ending. Oh well. I've been working on this fic since February 2001, and I only just finished it in December of 2001. I wanted to get it done before the next Valentines day. Anyway, I tried to address all of my most favorite couples in MKR. Ferio-Fuu, Ascot-Umi, Hikaru-Lantis, Aska-Sang Yung, Clef-Presea/Her Sister Whose Name I Can't Remember, and for some reason Primera/Mokona. The only one I left out was Geo/Eagle, but that wasn't feasible in the time limit I had. I can't quite remember what episode this was supposed to take place near, but it was the second season. Anyway, enjoy. If you want to see a cute fanart of Umi and Ascot, go on my webpage! 

                2/22/03- Updated everything. My writing style and grammar changed in the almost-year that it took me to write this fic, so the beginning was all confusey and the ending was fine, so I fixed it. Also got rid of some of the fangirl Japanese that I used to use so much, and just kept the titles and suffixes for names. There's really no other way to explain the way they treat each other's names. So, I hope you like it, and byebye! Remember, chocolate goes to DragonGirl17@AOL.com, flames go to Dilandau, cuz he likes em.


End file.
